Left in Confusion
by Alice A.J
Summary: For the NGH Challenge. Weird things are happening, and it's affecting everyone in the Grimm clan. Can they beat the Scarlet Hand? What about everything else?
1. Weird thing a happenin'

**AN- Hi. A few noted before the chapter.**

**It is set in book seven-ish and on.**

**Briar is not dead.**

**It is slightly AU-ish.**

* * *

For most people, it was a normal day. Little Susie bought a bike, Tommy and Amy got married, May won her soccer game.

In Denver, St. Louis, and Jefferson City, nothing too crazy happened.

But, in Ferryport, where nothing normal happened, there were many crazy occurrences.

One, mainly, turning Sabrina's life upside down, inside out, and left in dark confusion.

…Woops.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~

Sabrina Grimm sat at the wooden dinner table, mindlessly drawing circles with the pen she was holding. It was hot out, and she was currently avoiding, well, everyone. She sighed, and got up, and opened the fridge to get some lemonade, but, before she could grab the cup, it seemed to appear in front of her. Sabrina stood there, shocked for a few seconds, before shaking it off, thinking she must have picked it up before she got the drink. She stepped outside, to see Puck, Daphne and Red playing outside.

"Hey, Daph." She smiled, and her sister beamed at her. Suddenly, she had a cautious look on her face.

"Puck has glop grenades. I'd watch out if I were you." The brunette said, and her sister rolled her eyes at the mention of the fairy's name.

"Hey ugly, watcha doin'?" a voice said from above, and Sabrina looked up to see the bane of her existence, Puck, flying in midair, a grenade ready at his hand.

Normal people would find a flying boy weird, but not for the Grimms. They lived in a town full of fairy-tales, which may be some kid's best dream, but, with most of the town hating her, it was more like Sabrina's worst nightmare.

"Puck, if you throw that, I'll punch you so hard you'll land in to next week!" Threatened Sabrina, but it was too late, he had already tossed it. Sabrina was ready for it hit her, but the awful stench never hit her. She opened her eyes, to see it hanging in mid-air. She blinked a few times, before hearing Puck make a noise in protest.

"Hey! That's no fair! Wait, how'd you do that?"

"Um, I have no idea, to tell you the truth." Sabrina said, absentmindedly. As soon as she spoke, the grenade fell, splatting Sabrina. She inwardly cursed, and heard Puck laugh.

"Ha! Not even whatever the heck you just did can't stop the trickster king! The prince of the wrong side of the tracks, the-"he started, but Sabrina threw a fist at him and walked inside, wanting to clean the water off, but decided to tell Granny about the weird lemonade and levitating grenade first.

"Hm." Relda said when Sabrina told her. "That is strange; liebling, Jake will have to talk to you. He is very talented with magic, but, as much as I hate to say this, I have no idea, just tell me if anything else happens." She had on a worried face that gave Sabrina the idea that she had more than an idea, but she decided not to ask, and only went to take a long shower. She got out, and was happy to get the horrible smell was off her, and quickly got dressed. She heard the door open and shut, followed by the sound of whistling, and keys rattling. Sabrina decided this was her uncle, so she went down stairs to greet before, but was only half-way before she heard Granny speak.

"Jake, go get Veronica and Henry, it's something important. Something about Sabrina." There was an urgent tone in the elder lady's voice. Curious, Sabrina took a sneaky stance outside the room they were in.

"Today, something very odd happened with Sabrina." Started Granny.

"What happened? Was my baby girl hurt?" Henry immediately asked.

"No, she's fine. But, she was going to get a glass of lemonade today, and while she was grabbing the bottle, she says there was a new cup of something lemonade behind her. Then later, Puck threw a glop-grenade at her, but she made it stop in thin air. I would like you to talk to her later, Jake."

"Why does he need to talk to her? How do we know this isn't just some phase in puberty?" Said Henry.

"Really, Hank? Were you levitating things when you were going through puberty? 'Cause I didn't." Snapped Veronica. Henry opened his mouth, probably to say something not very intelligent, but Granny interrupted.

"Calm down. I'm just worried, that's all. Jake, can you go?" quickly, Sabrina jumped into a closet by her.

"You can get out now, 'Brina." Jake said, opening the closet. Sabrina sheepishly came out.

"How'd you know I was in there?"

"My superpowers, duh." He grinned. "Plus, I saw you crawl into there from the door. C'mon, we're goin' to the living room, I wanna see what's wrong with you."

"Gee, that sounds nice." She said, following her uncle into the living room.

"Here's some paper, write down every magical occurrence that's happened when I wasn't with you." Sabrina nodded and started jotting some random things down.

_Eat me cakes, North Wind, Golden cap._

She finished with around ten items, and gave it to her uncle.

"No, no, mayb-no. I can't figure out what would have caused this, is there anything that you're not telling us? Like, potions, or spells or anything?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Nope. Not that I know of anyway."

Jake sighed, "I'll do research then. Oh! You know who could help? Briar."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure helping is the reason you want her over."

"Whatever. I'm going to read, you go do whatever Sabrina Grimms do."

The blonde bounded up the stairs, and turned to her room, to let herself have some time to think. Could there really be something up with her? Or, was she crazy? She tried to remember a day when her life was completely normal, when her life consisted of school, friends, and family. Not evil fairytales trying to murder her because of something her bunch-of-greats grandfather did. She sighed, and laid her head down, then she fell asleep.

After who knows how many hours, Sabrina opened her eyes to see her mom's chocolate eyes gleaming at her.

"Jake wants you downstairs, he thinks he found something." She nodded, and went downstairs, to see Briar and her uncle waiting downstairs.

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning." Jake said, casually. Sabrina groaned.

"And this couldn't wait until the morning because…?"

"I have some big clues. And, I couldn't have gotten to sleep."

Briar rolled her eyes. "He called me over here to help him an hour ago. Hi Sabrina."

"Hi. So what did you find out?" Sabrina asked.

"Well….."

_Next update- Wednesday. _


	2. You've got to be kidding me

**AN- Well, I read council of mirrors. This story isn't a very NGH anymore, so, I'm simply ignoring it and putting my own twist on it. Besides the fact I'm going to have to re-arrange it a bit, I think I'll be fine, for the most part. I hope. You guys are going to hate a double-cliffy chapter, but hey, oh well. **

**Anyways, I'm glad y'all liked it. This brought smile to me face.**

* * *

Uncle Jake sent an uncomfortable glance to his girlfriend, who turned to Sabrina. "Well, we found out if you've had any…..interaction with another everafter, it could cause you to become one."

Sabrina blushed for a moment. "What do you mean?" Slowly, she said.

"Well, if you've ever like, I don't know, kissed an everafter, there is a fifty percent chance you could become an everafter."

Sabrina felt coloring in her cheeks, "Seriously? Not that anything like that happened bu-,"

Uncle Jake interrupted, "This isn't time for your embarrassed twelve year old shenanigans. Did you and Puck kiss?"

Sighing, Sabrina said, "Twice. But, how come you haven't turned in to an everafter?"

"I'm fully grown, unlike you. Which, pretty much means Puck turned you into a fairy."  
"But! This hasn't happened in a long time, so you can't kill him." He added, when Jake saw Sabrina's slightly murderous face.

"My life can't go normal for five minutes, can it? Do you know anything else?"

"Well, you're going to get two or three powers. And, uh, you're going to grow wings."

"I'M GOING TO WHAT?"

"Next time, warn the girl, come on Sabrina, I'll make you some tea and continue to scold the dumb turd over here." Briar said, hitting her boyfriend in the arm.

"But you love me." Jake said, giving the princess a light kiss on the cheek.

"Um, twelve year old still here." Reported Sabrina, sitting at a table. Briar blushed and went to making a drink.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Well, besides the fact that your back is going to hurt a lot for a few weeks, no. I'll have to research more." Sabrina grimaced and shrugged. Briar Rose placed some tea in front of her, and she gratefully drank some.

"When you finish that, go back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Jake said. Sabrina soon was done, and ran up the stairs, quickly going to bed, where sleep and dreams engulfed her.

"_Come Sabrina. We know what you are. There is no escaping now. Come. Come. Come."_ A voice said, Sabrina was in a dark dungeon made with red bricks.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she called out. The voice chuckled and continued.

"_We'll get you. Minus well come now."_

"_I don't even know who you are! Leave me alone!"_ She heard more chuckling. She started to look around the room, when her blue eyes blinked open.

"You okay?"Daphne's soothing voice made Sabrina smile, and wipe a few hairs that clung to her forehead.

"Yeah. Bad dream." Daphne smiled and gave her sister a light hug.

"I'm going to go downstairs. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready." Said Daphne. Since when is she the caretaker? Thought Sabrina. She also noticed that Daphne was wearing one of her mom's coats and a pair of dark jeans, with her brown hair in a sophisticated bun.

"Why you so dressed up?" Asked Sabrina.

"I'm a grown-up." Simply, Daphne said. Sabrina only nodded, before laying her head back on the pillow. What did her dream mean? Why is she an everafter? How was she going to tell everyone that she was no longer human?

She got out of bed, and quickly got ready for the day. She decided to tell everyone at breakfast, where she would carefully avoid the subject of how it happened. She went downstairs, only to see it looked more like Veronica had an announcement of her own. Silently, Sabrina sat down, where it looked like her mother was waiting for her.

"Hi, Sabrina, I was just about to send Daphne up for you. Anyways, I have news." Sabrina's mom said.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Henry quickly asked. Veronica sent an icy glare his way.

"Well, besides the fact that Sabrina and Daphne haven't gone to school for over a year, I think that Red and Puck need an education, as well as other children in Ferryport. So, I've decided that we should start a small school in the house. You know, the kids, and maybe some other everafter kids."

"I think that might work. I know that Snow has a load of teaching stuff from when she was a teacher." Said Granny.

"But what if we don't want to do school?" Said Puck, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Then you'll have to live outside." Replied Veronica, which made Sabrina laugh.

"Anyways, I have an announcement that's going to surprise you as bad as it did me." Sabrina said, and the whole table turned to her.

"I'm a- I'm an everafter. A fairy, to be exact."

Isn't it fun when your whole kitchen turns in to Chaos?

Henry was angry, Daphne bite her palm, Red gave a light smile, Puck rolled his eyes, muttering about "He'd have to save her life more often", Granny smiled, and Veronica had eyes as wide as saucers.

"You're lying."Daphne accused, with a smile still on her face.

"I wish." Sabrina muttered. "No, I'm not. Apparently I'm going to grow wings and a bunch of other stuff. It's going to be really fun." Sarcasm was etched in the blonde's voice.

"How?" Henry asked, his teeth gritted.

"Um. I'd rather not talk about it." Sabrina quickly stated. "So, back to the school thing-"

"Oh, no way. You are going to talk about this everafter business, young lady."

"Hey, it's a shock for me too."

"You are going to take it back right now!" Henry yelled, his anger blocking out sense.

"Dad, that's not even possible."

"It has to be!" He turned to his mother, to which she shook her head.

"I thought about this when we were speaking yesterday, but I never thought it would be true. Jake, are you sure?"

"Yeah, with what she told me, I'm certain."

"Well, this is great! Except for, I'm not one." Daphne said, and Jake grinned.

"Yeah, about that….."

_Next update-_** Friday**


End file.
